The Very Secret Diary of Hiei
by ShuxRei
Summary: A look into what Hiei's REALLY thinking. . . [one shot]
1. Hiei's Diary part 1

*Disclaimer- Nope. Still don't own 'em*  
  
The Very Secret Diary of Hiei-sama  
  
Day 1:  
Mef.  
What's today? Oh, hello sword.  
Must be a good day.  
  
Day 2:  
Who's writing this? I demand you show yourself!  
Oh, it's me. Duh.  
I'm bored.  
  
Day3:  
Hey, look. It's a big dude and a red-haired human.  
I like red hair. I want to touch it.  
But I can't let him know that. Must. . . act. . . ANTI-SOCIAL!  
  
Day 4:  
What the hell is this "three treasures" these guys keep talking about?!  
Ah, well. I get one of them. Go me. I get a treasure.  
That's good, right?  
  
Day 5:  
I can now point and laugh at that big ugly dude that liked eating souls. He got beaten by a puny  
human boy. Couldn't have been older than 16. I laugh at him.  
Have learned the name of the red-haired one. Minamino Shuichi. Or Kurama. I think Shuichi  
sounds cuter ^.^  
Note to self: If anyone gets this, kill yourself.  
  
Day 6:  
Shuichi. . .he got the mirror. Good. He can ogle his prettiness. I must go find someone to act  
anti-social with. . . oOoOoOo, what's this. . . ? OW! What WAS that?  
The world may never know. . . I cut it into 8 different pieces.  
Looks kinda like a "snake". Oh well, dead now. And I killed it. Go me. Anyway, I've gotta  
figure out how to use this "treasure". . .  
  
Day 7:  
Hmph. Shuichi's giving that mirror to that boy that beat the big ugly soul-eating guy. Man. I  
liked that mirror too. I could've used it for something. Or for reflecting. Wonder why he's  
giving it up. . .  
Have still yet to master this God-forsaken TREASURE!  
  
Day 8:  
Well, Shuichi didn't die like he planned to. Good. I want that hair. It's red. But he did give up  
that mirror. Poo. I liked it.  
I have kind-of mastered this thing. . . I still don't know what it does, though. . .  
  
Day 9:  
I have been beaten by that human boy. I looked like a dweeb. Man, that's not cool for me to  
look like a dweeb. I have a sword. He doesn't. And I almost got his girl turned into a demon.   
Poo. Today didn't go well.  
Where's Shuichi? Maybe staring at his hair will make me feel better. . .  
  
Day 10:  
I'm bored again.  
I can't find Shuichi.  
His human mother is still alive, I think.  
Good.  
But I want to see his hair.  
It's red.  
I like red.  
  
Day 11:  
Do I have to right something every day?  
Now I don't. Rule broken. Officially.  
  
Day . . . oh well, back to 1!:  
Got a message that I have a kid sister from someone. . . can't remember who.  
Damn. Now I have to get another person birthday and Christmas gifts. I don't even know this  
girl.  
Man, siblings bite. But now I should go find her.  
Oh yes, found Shuichi and his red hair. Love the red.  
  
Day 2:  
Found her! Aren't I special? It's because of my lightning fast speed. Y'see, I work the muscles  
in my legs so much they're super-legs. They're dead sexy too. Oh yeah.  
Well, some people think so. . .  
And what's up with these "tear gems" or whatever that come out of her eyes? Nobody cares that  
I make gems when I cry!  
Doesn't anybody want MY gems?!  
  
Day 3:  
Damn that Kuwabarra. He loves Yukina. And Yukina loves him too, I think. I don't know why  
I hate him, but I do. Damn him.  
Whoa. . . please tell me I'm just being protective of my sibling. PLEASE!  
Meh. . . well, he saved her, so now I can go back and leisurely watch my soap opera. . .  
  
*  
  
A/N - Okay, this was one-shot, but I liked it. I had fun writing it. I hope you had fun reading it!   
Please review. Domo arigatou! ^.^ 


	2. Hiei's Diary part 2

The Very Secret Diary of Hiei-sama  
  
Day 1:  
We're on this boat-type thing to the dark tournament. That punk human boy Yusuke is asleep. Ha ha. I laugh at him and his need for sleep.  
I would like to know who this show-off mystery fighter is that killed off all my playmates. . . !  
Remember: If anyone gets this, kill yourself.  
  
Day 2:  
We came to this hotel. It's very pretty. It's got chandeliers everywhere. The only thing I don't like are these rich snobs. Who are they? Why are they here? Why do I CARE?! I want that dress. . .   
Why do I want a dress? What the hell's going on in my head?!  
I think I need a nap o.O  
  
Day 3:  
We have to fight Team Rokuyukai tomorrow. Mef. This shall be interesting.  
I wonder who I'm fighting. . . I don't really like the sight of blood x.X makes me queasy. . .  
Ugh. . . I've had to deal with all this blood all these years! I HATE blood! It makes me sick! It's sickening! It's. . . it's BLOOD! It's red and . . . red. . . I like red. . . just not in liquid form o.O  
  
Day 4:  
Kuwabarra got beaten by a child. I laugh at his weakness. He got beaten by a child's PLAYTHINGS! I laugh more.  
I want playthings like those yo-yos. . . I never had playthings as a kid. . . I WANNA CRY!  
I want a toy. . . I'm going to go play with a sword now. . .  
  
Day 5:  
I got to fight today! I win! YAY! Go me. This Zeru person was stupid. . . I beat him! So NYAH! I'm going to go prance now because I won! Prance, prance, prance! I should reward myself with some cookies. Yummy. Shuichi-chan got to fight today too. I think it was some dork named Roto. . . he had pretty flowers growing on him. Red hair wins. . . of course!  
  
Day 6:  
Yusuke fought Chu. Chu's cool. I like Chu. Drunken Aussie-talking demon with a blue mohawk. Blue is not as cool as red, but still up there on the coolness scale.  
Bad news- Today I ran out of hair gel. I had to go out and buy some more before the others woke up. I don't know what they would've said if I just left my hair down for once o.O  
  
Day 7:  
Mef. We have to fight again soon. I wish we didn't.  
I want more time to go out and kill things like snakes. I don't know why I like killing things but hate blood. I'm just. . . special. . .   
Good news- I still have a lot of hair gel! Go me!  
  
Day 8:  
Whatever the hell this Dr. Ichigaki is conjuring up, I don't like it. His goons tried to get me and Red-hair in the woods. Damn him. He made me hurt my boo-boo.  
I'm going to cry over my right arm now. . . it hurts so bad. . . Damn you, Dr. Ichigaki!  
Plus side- Got to see Shuichi kick ass! YES!  
  
Day 9:  
Will the madness never end? I couldn't watch my soap today. . . !  
NOOOOOOOOOO!  
  
Day 10:  
Mef. I don't feel like keeping a diary anymore. I will now write random words in it for the remainder of the Dark Tournament.  
  
Love.  
  
Peace.  
  
Fishsticks.  
  
I hate blood!  
  
I hate snakes!  
  
I like red.  
  
Red is cool.  
  
Red is the awesome-ness.  
  
Go red!  
  
Go me!  
  
WOOOOO!  
  
*  
  
A/N - Another one-shot. I got bored, so I decided on writing another Hiei diary. This one sucks compared to the other one, but I still had fun writing it. Yay! And to all my reviewers that were Hiei-lovers. . . ^.^ Thanks for the flames. They make me laugh. 


End file.
